bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/archive5
1st archived talk page | 2nd archived talk page | 3rd archived talk page | 4th archived talk page Wow, a new talk page again?! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Pana. Can you talk on Gabbly? Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 17 November 2008 Hey PL, we are on the gabbly chat. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 17 November 2008 :Who's "we"? And sorry, I was offline when you sent me the messages. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Friend code Hey PK,So when are you gonna give me your friend code? I already got auservs'(even though he hasn't EVE REISTERED ME yet. And i am loosing control, must battle you and him, i need your friend code.And i need both of you guys' wii number.Toa Xairos 17:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, just give me another day or two... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hey PK, any idea when our staff meeting is? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 :I'm hoping MG will get us hooked up with our own IRC channel soon. But the meeting needs to be whenever most of us will be able to make it. I don't know when that would be, I haven't asked around yet. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I was thinking kinda the same thing. I am logged onto Gabbly just to see who is there. I was hoping the meeting will be before thanksgiving because you know that noone will really be on they will be spending time with famalies. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 :I'll be in another state this weekend and the next. First a teen retreat, then Thanksgiving. But I don't edit on sundays anyway, or at least I try not to. =P I'll be on gabbly in a sec. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) My man not editing on sundays that is a reserved day. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 PL, Sorry my computer was being destroyed so I rebooted. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 :That's alright. It wasn't a virus, was it? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I hope not it is a dell so I wouldn't be surprised. Can you send me that link again? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 Auserv needs to give me his too. I have been waiting alot man. Toa Xairos 04:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :@Kazi: The link was to the wrong place anyway. I'll have to search wikia central to get the info on sourcing, I'll add it to our Editing Help page then. :@Cyber5×3: I should send you the code by the end of the day. Could you resend me both of yours? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Code I will send you my freind code and my wii number, so i can sed you some stuff too. NOTE: I my wifi is sometimes having probs, which is possible we might have some signal probs. But we are still able to play.Toa Xairos 01:09, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I sent you my friend code and my eii numberToa Xairos 18:17, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Master of mind 21:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I'am a chistain Homeshcooler to I need help on images. Master of mind 18:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Um. I need help with images. Ok PK I got auservs f.c now i need your wii number and friend code. PLZToa Xairos 00:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Panakalego said on the shoutbox that he will be gone until sunday night. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Podcast Vote?!?!?! =O Panaka, why is there a podcast vote? I couldn't edit, but please copy and paste the following message to the for section and my signature, "Why are we voting on the Podcast? Its a fun thing that Panaka, Auserv, and myself put together. I know theres only been one episode so far, but still....we're working on it. Even if you vote no, the podcast will still be there on iTunes and mypodcast. I'm not taking it off, and I will continue to make new episodes. People listen, why would you want to get rid of the podcast? Its a fun thing and its enjoyable. It also has some good qualities. With it on the internet and iTunes, people can be browsing arround, find the podcast, and want to visit Bioniclepedia. I got some Disney Channel Wiki users that way. Please don't get rid of the podcast. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC)" :That stuff has already been said in one form or another. The podcast won't go, but the vote is to decide if Bioniclepedia is going to officially support it. I don't understand why they don't, but it's up to them to decide what they want to think. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hey PK. I had sentgot aserv's codes, now i need yours too. Both brawl and wii number. ANd thanks for letting me know about pk MG Toa Xairos 02:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You should of seen P.k i at lasgt fought Toa auserv and tahkeh in brawl, and they they had gnarly skills, i long to get both your codes too k?Toa Xairos 02:56, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Registration. Great now all i need is for you to regiter me in brawl and in wii Toa Xairos 18:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) magma Panaka I've seen proof for the element magma on wikipedia so why don't you go look and see my proof.Andrew1219 03:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) When will info on 2009 characters be allowed?Andrew1219 03:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :The info is allowed right now, with spoiler tags. And Magma in unconfirmed, wikipedia has it wrong. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC)\ Mabey you mean Plasma. The user talking is Kingdonfin No deceased, no formerly Don't change it like nowone died or nowone left or something. It's important to know also on the template and other pages. :It makes no sense to list a characters status on a template if, technically, it all happened long ago. What you suggest is against our past tense policy. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Most 2009 pages have been protected when its okay to edit them.Andrew1219 18:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't you just lock the templates from editing?Andrew1219 19:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC)Andrew1219 Sorry I haven't been editing to much PL, but there's been very little to do, both on here and in my personal life. I keep all of my Bionicle collection up at my grandma's, because my sweet, sweet mother (*Cough*'NOT'*Cough*) always looks for excuses to put them in the bin My grandma went to Germany on Thursday (I hope she brings me back a gingerbread house like I asked her to), and I believe she said she wouldn't be back until Tuesday. The only thing I have in my life right now to keep me entertained is my laptop. But Bionicle Heroes gets boring after a few levels. All I do on the internet at the moment is check for updates on BZPower and comment how slowly the info gets in, and play Monopoly with people I have never heard of. I learned the hard way that my mother is looking for excuses to through my Bionicles in the bin with my Hordika Nui Kaja moc, and an Onu-Matoran moc named Nuukor (what Bomonga was originally going to be called). Her reason for doing that? They were in a box with no lid. Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer. Hey does Dume llok like vakama or vak. er something Master of mind 21:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :We have an article for Dume here, you can see a picture of him yourself. I personally don't think Dume looks like Vakama, and I don't know who "vak" is. XD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Vak is short for vakama and get on Gabbly tell me by Iam on on my user pageMaster of mind 21:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey talk to me at six:30 Master of mind 21:50, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Cross Wiki Vandal Hello Panakalego, This is The Oracle23 (administrator) of Custom Bionicles. Recently, there has been a large quantity of vandalism from a particular user named Atukamlitib. He claims to already have been banned from BS01 for vandalizing there, and so I wanted to give you a heads up in case he found out about this wiki. I have already banned him from Custom Bionicles, and I have contacted Central due to finding a similar account (also blocked) that may be a sock puppet of his. Sincerely, The Oracle 00:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Oracle23, I'm sorry. I'll stop and if you can, get rid of evidence of me. Please! I have vandalized this wiki a long time ago too so sorry! I really Bionicles Ahhh! (breathing hard) This is--Atukamlitib 03:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) himself in panic mode. i don't want BARGE in on U(Atukamlitib) but this wikia has a duty to Ban you this is not a attackMaster of mind 18:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Master of mind 12:39, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'll research it, thank you for the heads-up, Oracle. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC) PL, is Mazeka good? You could add a review of him to my review page right here please start me off with that review until I find my camera. :I'll try to add one later, if you don't mind. =D [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, you should be warned about this guy. I looked into his contribs. Its as if he kept pressing "Random Page" and vandilized every page. Then he went to users. He vandilized my page as well. He just put on every page 7 words I'd rather not hear/repeat/say/type. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Can someone tell me what's up? I added better set information sections to the Toa and Toa Tool articles and you guys have removed ALL of them! What gives? Kanohi Yrrej 00:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :All you did was state unnecessary information. People can go to Brickpedia for that stuff. It looks kinda funny to see it here. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC) But this is a wiki based on a toy line! Why shouldn't we have better info on the sets?Kanohi Yrrej 02:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes it is based on a toy line, but this is more about the Bionicle Universe and storyline than the sets and stuff. We have minor stuff on that, but Brickipedia is better for that. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Panaka, I thought you said you were going to leave for a while. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::I did, but I came back sooner than I thought I would. XP [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 06:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) BIONICLE: the Game is a pittyful article whats your fav Toa PS:I'am a Hoomshcooler and chistian too Master of mind 21:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Category? This new category is everything from before the 2009 world, right? OsmiuMap 04:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, soon I would like to create a template to place on the top of any pre-09 articles too, so that visitors will immediately know if the article they're looking at involves the current story. But for now, the catagory should work fine. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Woah, woah, woah. Woah. Woah. A category for EVERYTHING pre-'09? As in, practically every article on the wiki? Won't that take too long to put on every article? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Simple way around that... Most of our only apply to pre-'09 stuff. And every categorized page goes into one of those pages listed. So if we make all those categories into subcategories of some huge "Matoran Universe" category, then all the pages already categorized are automatically put under the Matoran Universe category, right? (I'm actually asking you if this is right, lol, because I'm not entirely sure.) That lightens the workload considerably. As for the categories that apply to both pre-'09 and to '09 and forward, we make two subcategories in all of them: a "Matoran Universe" and a "Bara Magna" subcategories. All the existing pages in those categories go under "Matoran Universe", and any new ones go under "Bara Magna". Regardless it is still a hassle, but doing it this way makes it extremely easier, and in the end it will be worth it anyway. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Will you become a Review Staffmember then? Hey buddy, what do you want to hapan in 2009? Go to Custom BIONICLE.com and serch for Kovan's Blog Master of mind 21:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Master of mind 21:51, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :@Daiku: I think it should be done, it can be done, eventually. A wiki is all about anyone being able to edit, it would better help visitors separate the old from the new, which, in my opinion, is necessary. I still would like to make a template to place on the top of "old" article. But I haven't got around to doing that yet. Things are going to either be hard for us now, or complicated for everone later. New users aren't easily going to know which article belongs in which storyline. :@PF: Sure I'll join your team, I could still write reviews for Lehvak and stuff. :@Master of minds: I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying, could you reword what you said? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Its a News network to up tell pepole about whats going onMaster of mind 23:29, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Organization? Since I was wrong about the categories... Do you think we should make this Matoran Universe categorizing process a little easier on ourselves and have a page where volunteers sign up for certain categories (like I'm doing the Matoran category) and work on putting all the articles in their category in Matoran Universe before anyone else can put it on those pages? And then after finishing that category, they would move to the next one; we keep a record of which need to be done and which are done on the same page you volunteer on. That way we don't have to go through the trouble of clicking on a page, waiting for it to load, only to find it's already in the Matoran Universe category, which interrupts the categorizing spree lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 12:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm honestly not sure, wouldn't it be a bit of a hassle just to volunteer for something? But other then that somewhat minor bit, I like it! =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, not really... You just have to put User:Your Name Here and under that list with *s you list all the categories you volunteer for; not much of a hassle. I'll keep the list of the categories that need to be done and the ones that are done, and the users themselves will keep track of the ones that are being done via what I just mentioned. So does that sound good? If you say yes I'll make it right away, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::"Yes". XD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::*makes it right away* =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:37, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I've made the Dark Hunter-Category. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 14:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Help How do I become a admin? Have a nice dayMaster of mind 21:35, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :First you edit a lot, then you make a request here. And you have a good one too! xD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Would you vote for me to be a admin?Master of mind 21:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid I wouldn't, no. We just recently promoted Toa Makao because we know for sure he'll handle the job well. We don't know you quite as well, however, so we don't know what you'd do with the extra abilities. Adminship is like being a manager, except you don't get paid for it, and we can have as many admins as the other administrators see fit. We just don't know you well enough yet. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:59, 4 December 2008 (UTC)I would not abuse my powers and I would mine as well ban me for a dayMaster of mind 23:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) IRC Since you're an admin, could you register the channel then? OsmiuMap 22:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Imagemap for Matoran Universe Hey Panakalego, I recently created an imagemap for the map of the Matoran Universe.An imagemap is basically an image that has built-in links that are created using geometrical shapes over the original image.The result is an image that certain parts can be clicked on that direct you to another page. I recently made one for the Matoran Universe right here. All you have to do is copy my page's code and paste it in place of the "Map of the Matoran Universe" section's code. I would've done this myself, but the page is locked. Sincerely, --The Oracle 18:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) P.S:Feel free to delete the page that I made after you paste the code. I've got a great idea! PL, I've got a great idea (I get those). What do you think of a Bioniclepedia Scene it? Sort of. You post up a contest asking questions and testing people's knowledge of Bionicle. I'm doing one for DCWIKI. You ask a bunch of questions and winners recieve a banner or rollbacker abilities or something. I'm still working on the one for DCWIKI, but I'll show you when its ready so you can get an idea. Think about it.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I like the idea, but it would have to wait for a month or two... December is a bad time to start something new. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) We can start it in January or something of course we need to discuss it. Kazi Taylor----- Why would I was dishes before putting them into the dishwasher? :Yes. I'm glad you like my idea. I'm doing one for Disney Channel Wiki, but it shouldn't be ready untill January or so, but I'm glad you like the idea. :By the way, Auserv and his little brother did the second episode of the podcast. You should check it out. It was realy well written and it was realy good.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Also, and idea for the prizes is anyone who gets 100% gets a chance to host an episode of the Bioniclepedia Podcast. That's what I'm doing. We won't have to even give the password. Just let them record their voice on the subject of our choice and they email it so us, and we post it. How does that sound?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:24, 9 December 2008 (UTC) sorry I have not edited here in a while but when my dad saw Dark Miror He started hateing BIONICLE,but I am backMaster of mind 12:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Why would that get him to hate Bionicle?-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 04:11, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::It probably means his dad is trying to be a responsible parent, my parents were a bit concerned about it when it first came out 8 years ago. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Yes that's why,but I am Very new what is a sigMaster of mind 13:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::I guess that makes sence. My mom worries I spend too much time on wikia. She has only allowed 30min a day.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 17:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) A Bionicle Scene It? How would u do that? —Negabandit86 (地獄) 16:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Just wait until January or Febuary on Disney Channel Wiki, and you'll see everything.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 17:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) How does the new rating system work?Makuta Mutran(Talk to the mad scientist) :@Master of Mind: A sig is, well, a signature. It the link at the end of comments that says who typed that comment. It can easily be personalised to look even more awesome (like mine) in your preferences. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) So that's how you make a signature.Makuta MutranTalk Rating System There should be a page at Lego Bionicle: Rating System that explains everything. I just finished my first semester of college last week, so I was really busy then and didn't have time to get on. You know, tests and all. But now that's done, and I've got a week of doing nothing but driving school bus in the morning and afternoon until the schools get out, so I should be able to implement the Rating System tomorrow. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :The rating template actually looks really cool on my talk page! Thanks Daiku, did you notice we have blogs now? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I did see that. I'm gone for two days, and... :::But it looks pretty kewl. Oh, hey - since we're both on, hop on Gabbly. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:06, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry It took me so long to blog, you still online? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Glatorians FRANKLIN 3000 22:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Hey PK I just got Malum. Podcast Hay Panaka, when are you planning on creating the third episode of the Bioniclepedia Podcast? What should the episode be about. I think you should do the next one, since I already did one and Auserv and his brother did one.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 00:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, but I won't have time for that for a few days. I'll record it when I'm done. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Surething. I just think we should have it by this week. If you can't do it, I'd be glad to do it.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 01:38, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Have you heard that there are now 2009 bionicles on toys'r'us's online store ,and most local targets?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Yep, a lot of people will be getting Glatorian for Christmas this year. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I'm planning on getting Skrall!Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :...Okay. I'll probably get Gresh before this time next year. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 06:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) My Rating Panaka, I know I've talked to you about this before, but nothings happening so I need to talk to you again. I find it very efficiant to keep bugging people about something untill they get it done. Ok, so you know that My rating is still -10. Can it please be changed? I don't even care if you move it to -9, just not -10. I've become a rollbacker and I've done alot to help out here. Can it please go up? Even just one point? Please?-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 17:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Alright. I'll boost you to one, I think that -10 won't even be used anymore. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) How do we get rating? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin]] :To get the template, you type on your user page. As for going up in rating, ask Daiku, he's one in charge of that. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:07, 16 December 2008 (UTC) get on GabbToa of mind 18:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna have to ask you why. Gabbly is just a big virus pit, you're going to get one if you spend enough time on it. Is it important? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) oops no but get on at 430 Esteren time and well talk page back and forthToa of mind 18:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thank-you Panaka. I'sorry to have kept bugging you about it, but I felt it needed to be done. Thanks--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ] ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 23:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC)